According to “Sofosbuvir for Previously Untreated Chronic Hepatitis C Infection,” by Lawitz et al., the continued advances in therapeutics for chronic hepatitis C (CHC) have dramatically altered the approach to treatment decision making given the marked improvement in efficacy and side effect profile of these agents. Whereas treatment would be deferred for many patients in the past given low efficacy and potential toxicity from therapy, presently a much larger pool of patients is being considered for treatment. There has simultaneously been a focus on improving screening and diagnosis of Hepatitis C virus (HCV) at the public health level. The major public health entities including the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, the Institute of Medicine, and the United States Preventative Services Task Force have also advocated for treatment as a means of disease prevention.1 The high prevalence of the disease paired with the significant cost of these new agents has created notable logistical and financial barriers to wide-spread treatment of patients with CHC. 1 Moyer V A, Screening For Hepatitis C Virus Infection In Adults: U.S. Preventive Services Task Force Recommendation Statement. Ann Intern Med 2013.